My Personal Sun
by Niamh D
Summary: What if Edward left and Sam didn't find Bella, but a distant friend. What if Edward came back and found bella relatively happy would he stay or leave for Italy? All will be revelled in "My Personal Sun"
1. Lost and Alone

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction story. I hope you like picks up from when Edward told Bella he doesn't want her anymore. At the moment she is still wandering around the forest. Waiting to be found but by who this time???**

**

* * *

**--Bella's point of view—

I can't believe he left me. I thought hopelessly to myself. He told me he would stay with me for as long as I needed him. Edward is like air to me, I won't be able to live without him.

I knew that I should turn back and go home; I could still see my house at the edge of the forest. For some reason my feet dragged me deeper and deeper in the dark and gloomy forest. Time seemed to stand still while I was in the forest. I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces and I knew no one would be able to fix it completely.

At some point on my journey through the forest I lay down on the forest floor. Not caring about the moss that without a doubt would be tangled in my dark wavy hair.

At first I didn't hear the voices. They seemed to be looking for someone, not knowing at the time that that someone was me. I drifted off into darkness.

"Bella" a distant voice called out to me. "She's over here. Tell Charlie I found hear." He said into a radio. "Bella, I need you to concentrate. You have to tell me are you hurt?" I could faintly remember that husky voice from somewhere in my memory but could not place a name to it.

"He's gone! He left me! No one will ever love me. People will always leave me." I kept saying over and over again to the familiar stranger. All of a sudden I was off the ground. I felt safe in the stranger's arms, like whatever happened they were going to protect me from the danger that always finds its way to me.

Every time I closed my eyes I kept replaying the words in my head. There was no love in Edward's eyes- it pained my heart to say or even to think of his name so much that the fragments of my heart still intact would burst into a thousand pieces.

When I woke from my memories I was screaming so loud I'm surprised the familiar stranger didn't drop me to cover his ears. He kept saying to me "We're nearly there, you're nearly home." I totally forgot about Charlie. My father that nearly never got emotional would be in bits if he saw me like this. For some reason I couldn't stop clutching my chest. It was as if I left go I would crumble into a thousand pieces right there in my rescuers' arms.

It felt like forever but we finally reached the edge of the forest just a few metres away from my house. The minute we broke through the cover of the trees I was handed to a paramedic to check if I was alright. Physically I was perfect. Unless you counted a shattered heart as a physical injury. I could hear Charlie by my side asking the paramedic if I was alright.

* * *

-The "Familiar Stranger's" Point of view-

I felt so helpless. She was just laying there on the forest floor. She kept saying something about a guy leaving her and no one would be able to love her now. I knew for a fact that that was not true. Who could not love her? I mean who could look into those endless chocolate eyes and just be able to walk away from them?

But now as I looked into Bella's eyes I saw a ghost of the person I once new. It was as if was somewhere else but she left her body here. When Charlie rang my dad asking if he would send some people down to help look in the woods I didn't I would find her like this. I thought it was a usual Bella stunt. She always got lost or tripped and got injured, so at first I wasn't worried.

The minute I saw her laying on the ground I knew it was different. She looked so fragile laying there. Her arms were wrapped around her. It was as if she was holding on for dear life.

I didn't know want to say to her so I just carried her in silence. When I knew we weren't far from the house I told her so in an effort to try and get something out of her.

Finally we broke through the cover of the trees. I rushed her over to the paramedic. As far as I could tell she wasn't injured, but you could see the pain in her eyes that was ripping her apart. I felt the need to comfort her. To go over and tell her everything was going to be alright. We had been friends, well kind of friends since we were kids, and I felt the need to protect. In someways she was like a sister. But I knew that I wanted to more than just friends.

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope you like it and please review and tell me if you like it. I know its short and I have more ideas how to continue it but I just want to know if it's good and i should continue. So let me know and I'll continue it.**

**See ya and please review**


	2. A Ghost of the Person I Once Knew

**Well this is the second chapter of My Personal Sun. It's still just after the "Familiar Stranger" hands Bella over to the paramedics. She's just been deemed to be uninjured.**

--Bella's Point of view--

I could feel the familiar stranger coming towards me again. However I heard Charlie say he would do it. I didn't know what they were talking about until I heard my dad say that everything would be alright and that we were going home.

I felt his arms around me as he lifted me from the stretcher. I felt him stagger.

"Why don't you let me take her Charlie?" said the familiar stranger. "No I got Jake. Why don't you go home and tell Billy to call of the search" answered my dad. I could hear the worry and concern in his voice. Charlie clearly wouldn't have been able to get up the stairs with me in his arms so he laid me down tenderly on the couch." Jake before you go, will you run upstairs and get a blanket. She's drenched. I can't believe he just let her there in the forest. Never mind that I can't believe he left. He loved her so much. Well I guess she didn't as much to him as we all thought."

I felt like I should defend him but Charlie was right. He promised me that he wouldn't leave me as long as I needed him. He promised when I was lying there in the hospital after the whole James scenario.

I hadn't even realised that I was saying all my thought aloud until Charlie asked someone did they know what I meant. "She has been mumbling a few things since I found her" said Jake. It was obvious that there was concern in his voice. "I think she's just in shock. Hopefully she will be alright by tomorrow. Well I'll call back tomorrow Charlie, but if you need anything just call." Again you could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I will Jake and thank you for finding my little girl" said Charlie weakly as he sat down in the recliner. He was prepared to stay there the whole night until Bella was Bella again.

* * *

--Jacob's Point of view--

A few days later and nothing had changed. Bella was still lying on the couch in sitting room. I visited everyday but there was no change. Charlie was so torn up about the whole thing. He was absolutely furious with Edward. There hadn't been a call. Text or email from him. It was as if he didn't care about Bella.

Even though I personally didn't know the guy I hated him. I hated him for putting Bella in so much pain that she wouldn't eat and that she would cry herself to sleep at night. One day when I was visiting she was trying to cry but there were no more tears left to cry. That was around two weeks after he left.

The next day I went round to Charlie's Bella was off the couch and making dinner. I thought that Charlie would be happy but the minute I saw Bella's face I felt my heart ship a beat. There was Bella standing right in front of me but I couldn't believe what I saw. There was a ghost of the person I saw in her eyes. There was also a haunted look there that I didn't know were came from.

Even though Bella was right there she wasn't the same Bella. When I asked Charlie what was wrong he didn't know. "I don't know Jake but hopefully it doesn't last long. I can't bear to see her like this. I would nearly prefer to see her sad or depressed or even angry but not this. It's like she's not even here anymore".

I had to agree with Charlie. I would prefer to see some emotion on her face but there was none. "Jake I think you should go home you look like you are coming down with something" said Charlie carefully.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two!!!**

**Hope you enjoy it. I know it's a little short but i have to do some study. The J.C. is coming :( I'll probably update again tomorrow or the day after if i get reviews and people want me to continue. Any qestions just ask and any suggestions i be happy to see them  
**

**XxXx.**


	3. A Whole New World

**My Personal Sun  
**

**Chapter Three – A Whole New World**

**

* * *

  
**

**--Jacob's Point Of View—**

I knew that Charlie was right. Now that I thought about it I did feel weird. It felt as if the was a different form on me lurking right under the surface of my skin. It needed to break through. It needed to take control of me. All of a sudden I started trembling uncontrollably. Minutes before the form was about to break through I pulled over and leapt from the car. I was still in mid-air when the fur broke through me skin. When I landed on the ground I was on four feet instead of two. I looked down and there was paws instead feet.

I turned around and saw something behind me from the corner of my eye. I started to chase. For some reason being in this form felt natural like I was in this form for my whole life. When I finally caught what was behind me in y mouth, I yelped in pain and shock. I realised that I had caught my tail in my mouth!

I walked over to the wing mirror of my car to see what I looked like in this new form. I was amazed to find that I had to lie down on the ground and bend my neck down to see my reflection. I was amazed again when I saw my dark eyes staring back at me.

"Jacob, you have to get into the forest. I will come to you and explain what is after happening" a voice in my head said. For some reason I had to obey. When I entered the forest I knew exactly where to go.

* * *

**--Bella's Point Of View—**

While I was cooking dinner I could feel Charlie's eyes on me. I had finally woken up from a zombie-like state after around a week. I could definitely still feel the pain. A part of me knew that that pain would never go away. I knew that it would always be in my heart along with the person who caused the pain.

Anytime I looked into Charlie's eyes I saw pain. I soon realised that he felt my pain but not to the same extent. It also became clear to me that Jacob also felt my pain. He had spent the week with me.

I haven't spent much time in my room. I only go in there to get clothes or something I need to have. The first time I went into my after he left I went to the scrap I was making with the photos. I opened the first page. I wasn't expecting anything to be there. Sure enough the picture of Ed- _him _and I was gone. I didn't have to turn the page to see if the other pictures were gone. I went to my CD player to see if the CD with my lullaby was still there. It was gone, along with the plane tickets that were on my desk.

It had been just one week since that day. One long excruciatingly painful week. Jake stayed with me everyday till he had to go home at around eight or nine.

Earlier on today I was in the living room with Jake. He was sitting in the recliner while I was sprawled out on the couch. I drifted off into a restless sleep. I had another nightmare. It was unsettling as it was different to the other nightmare I have been having throughout the week.

_Nightmare_

_I stood there unmoving while I looked into his cold eyes in which I had seen love and desire days ago. Next he said the four words that shattered my life and my existence, "I don't want you" he said with no emotion in his velvety voice. Afterwards he ran. I stood still for what seemed like years. I heard someone running. It was a vampire. My heart lifted thinking it was __**my vampire.**_

_I turned around expecting to see __**my vampire**__. Only to see fiery red hair and a feline-like face. I tried to scream knowing what she wanted to do. I couldn't even mustered up a whisper I was frozen. She stalked towards me as if she was going to hug me. Once I was in her arms she unleashed her strength. _

_I couldn't stand anymore. She left me drop to the ground. I saw her eyes narrow with pleasure when she saw me lying on the ground, hopeless and petrified. She bent down and raked her nails along my arms with the greatest of ease._ _I let out a bloodcurdling scream as my eyes rolled back from the magnitude of pain being inflicted on me. _

_I could feel death coming closer to me and I gladly welcomed it. She would bring an end to my life without Edward. I let my eyes close as I waited for her to finish. She was getting ready to snap my neck. She bent down, her hands at the ready._

_End of nightmare_

Just as she was about to deal the final blow I woke up screaming so loud that Charlie came running into the room with his gun in his hand. He looked around anxiously making sure no one was there. He came over to the couch warily and sat down. He drew me into his arms and whispered words of comfort into my ear. I knew they wouldn't make the pain go away or the nightmare but they helped me become came.

I was still thinking about this as I handed Charlie his dinner. I was just about to get a third plate ready, "Bella, honey, Jake isn't here." Just then I noticed that Jake was in fact not here. Normally he would be here until around eight or nine. He should still have been there it was only dinnertime now.

I asked Charlie about it. "Jake wasn't feeling to good so he went home". This was the first day after he found me that he wasn't there for the whole day. I slowly grasped that I wanted him here. That I needed him here.

* * *

End of Chapter Three!

Well you know the drill. Review please and any questions and/or suggestions please tell me

XxXx.


	4. Revelations

Hello everybody This is the fourth chapter for My Personal Sun. Hope you like it. Also check out my other story My Saviour. I got some really good review so people seem to like it so give a read and review. Don't forget to review!!!!

*************************************************************************************

Story: My Personal Sun.

Chapter 4: Revelations.

*************************************************************************************

-JPOV-

The voice came out of nowhere. I could see, feel and hear everything that was floating around in this strangers head. All of a sudden I burst through the cover of the trees into a small but beautiful meadow. There standing before me was a great coal black wolf, only it was the size of a small horse.

"Jacob, I know that at the moment you may be scared, angry or happy about what has happened to you. As you know from the legend's of our tribe Quileute's descended from wolves. The wolves in the men in our tribe only appeared when the Cold Ones appeared. It was the responsibility of the wolves to protect the tribe from them. Recently there have been Cold Ones in the area around La Push. Normally when they are around for a member of the tribe to become one with the wolf inside they must reach a certain age. Sometimes when the person is overwhelmed by emotions the wolf comes out to help you. In your case I think it's the latter. As a result of their presence they have set in motion the change in some members of the pack. You know myself and the three others in the pack but as you had not become a wolf yet we were not at liberty to tell you, it would go against tribe and pack law. You know myself, Sam and there is my second-in-command Jared. There is also Paul and Embry, your friends. As you know your great grandfather Ephraim Black was the last real leader the tribe has had. He was also the last alpha of the pack. As you are a direct descendent from Ephraim you are the rightful alpha of the pack and leader of the tribe. Since we were waiting for you to change I took the lead of the pack for the time being. As you have know changed I can hand over the pack. That is if you want it?" Sam said with a tone of respect in his voice.

I thought about the offer Sam just made. Do I really want to be alpha and leader of the tribe. No. I just want to be a normal sixteen- year-old guy. "Sam I can't take the pack. I don't want it. But in the future if I feel that you are making some wrong decisions I will tell you. And in time if I want to be alpha we will talk about it. So is there anything else that comes from being a wolf other than the wolf part" I asked curiously

"Well..." Sam said as a series of images passed through his mind. "I think you have figured out the mind-reading part."

*************************************************************************************

-Day after the talk with Sam-

I knew that what he told me was right. That I shouldn't get involved with Bella. Not only is she not my imprint but at the moment it is dangerous for her to be around me. But I can't not be involved with her. Hell! I already am. I hadn't seen her in less than two days and I already missed her as if she had been gone a month. Even though we are friends, I already know that I am in love with her. I knew that if I stayed away from her I would be in pain. She might be put in more pain. She wouldn't be able to deal with another person walk out of her life. That filthy leech just left her. In a forest where there could have been anything.

I knew that if I wanted to be something more I would have to make my move. I knew that If I didn't make my move soon that there was a chance that I could lose her to another guy or to that leech. I was going to make my move tonight after dinner, when we will be washing up. I know that she is still distraught after that leech left her. Hopefully though she would left in her life so I could help her get through this and be with her afterwards.

*************************************************************************************

-BPOV-

I hadn't seen Jake all day and he didn't call today whether or not he was going to come down. I liked Jake but I not sure whether or not I like _like_ him. _Just keep telling yourself that_. I mean I can't like him. I just had my heart crushed into a thousand pieces by Ed-_him._ My heart was shattered into a million pieces and I pretty sure that no matter hard someone tries to put it together I'm pretty sure that it will never be whole again. Jake has been really good to me this past week and a bit. He stayed with me while I cried on his shirts. He comforted me after my nightmare. He was unconsciously showing me that he would stay with me through nearly anything. He saw me when I was vulnerable and weak. He saw me when I was a wreck. Hell! I'm still a wreck but he keeps coming back to me, to help me. I had made up my mind to go over to Jake's when there was three quick knocks on the door. I got up cautiously and went to the door. When I opened the door and saw who was standing there, my day got immediately brighter and better. I could feel the smile spread across my face.

*************************************************************************************

A/N I know it has been ages since I updated for this story but I just went to school and I have to study for the J.C. So updated will become less frequent. I will try and update at least once a week.

Well please review. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up.

By the way I wrote this chapter during my Spanish class. So I think you can all guess that I get bored so I just start writing. Bella's bit was written in maths class.

Well review and you can ask me anything relating to the story.

XxXx


	5. AN: Poll

Ok so I have a poll on my profile. I would like all my readers to take it. Since I am back at school I will have less time to update so I will continue on story and update the one that wins once or twice a week at least. While the other will be updated around every two weeks or less but you get the idea. So please take the poll and I will let ye know. The next chapter of My Personal Sun should be up on Saturday or Sunday.

Thanks to Texas' Sweetheart for reviewing Ch. 4 was up for ten minutes and she (?) reviewed.

Also forgot to say thanks so much to SimplyDazzling it was an awesome review and the longest one i have gotten so thank you.


	6. Confessions

A/N. OMG I am so sorry for the long wait but now that the JC is finished and the summer is here I have all the time in the world. That means updates will become more frequent. Well here we go. Here Chapter Five.

***********************************************************************

My Personal Sun

Chapter 5: Confessions

***********************************************************************

_Previously: (From last JPOV) _

_I knew that if I wanted to be something more I would have to make my move. I knew that If I didn't make my move soon that there was a chance that I could lose her to another guy or to that leech. I was going to make my move tonight after dinner, when we will be washing up. I know that she is still distraught after that leech left her. Hopefully though she would left in her life so I could help her get through this and be with her afterwards._

_Previously in BPOV:_

_He was unconsciously showing me that he would stay with me through nearly anything. He saw me when I was vulnerable and weak. He saw me when I was a wreck. Hell! I'm still a wreck but he keeps coming back to me, to help me. I had made up my mind to go over to Jake's when there was three quick knocks on the door. I got up cautiously and went to the door. When I opened the door and saw who was standing there, my day got immediately brighter and better. I could feel the smile spread across my face_.

-JPOV-

I finally made up my mind and ran over to Bella's house. I knew that I wanted to be with her. I knew I loved her with all my heart. I mean who wouldn't love her. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, amazing and clumsy. Many people would curse being clumsy but it was a part of Bella that made you love her.

I knew there was a small risk of having to leave Bella if I imprinted, but as the legends have told us there is often only one or two wolves per pack that finds their imprint. So far in our pack Sam found Emily and Jared found Kim. (A/N: In this story they all believe that imprinting is rare but as the story develops they find out it is more common than they think)

I knew that I wanted to be with Bella forever. I knew that if we got together I would be the happiest man in the world. I knew that if I found my imprint it might literally kill Bella. I knew deep down in my heart that she wouldn't be able to handle another person walking out of her life.

It normally took around 20 minutes to get to Bella's house from La Push but I was dying to see her. I had only been away a day yet I couldn't help but feel as if I wasn't whole without her beside me. After nearly 10 minutes I finally reached Bella's house. I knocked quickly three times on the door. I could hear the hesitation in her steps as Bella approached the door. She opened the door cautiously while looking at her feet. Slowly she looked up to meet my face. When she realised it was me a smile spread across her face. It was the most beautiful sight to see a smile on her face instead if the pain filled expressions that had been present on her face for the past few weeks. It was the first time I had seen her smile since that leech left her.

"Hi Jake!" she said brightly "I was just about to go over to your house and see if you were alright. Charlie said you were feeling sick the last time you were here."

I could hear the concern that had laced her voice when she was talking about me being "sick". She seemed genuinely happy to see me. It was as if she missed my presence. Her voice sounded full of life again. I hadn't heard it like that for a few weeks, before even the leech left her. It was as if she knew something bad was coming. The past few weeks her voice was so dull and lifeless. Her voice always had sounded musical but it had lacked that certain tone.

As I looked into her eyes I knew there was a change in Bella. Instead of the vacant stare that would have been there two days ago now Bella looked into my eyes with life behind her eyes. There was a look of concern, worry....and something else. I hoped so much that it was a look of love. I knew she wouldn't be able to love someone with all her heart for a while since she just got her heartbroken and trampled on. I knew it was either now or never that I tell her my feelings because I knew I wouldn't be able to gather up the courage again to do something again like this.

"Hi Bella. I got something to tell you. I know that you just got your heart broken and you're not ready for any type of relationship yet but I want you to know that I want you to know that I love you. I will be here for you. I will never leave you like that bloodsucker left you. I want you to know that I will offer to you the most I can offer you. I will even try to offer you more than that bloodsucker could. Oh crap! I wasn't supposed to mention the bloodsuckers" I was so caught up in my speech that I let slip that I knew about the vampires. Well I always knew about the vampires but before I didn't believe there were such things as vampires and werewolves. During my speech I was looking down at my feet. After a moment of silence I looked at Bella's Face. There was shock fear and panic evident on her face.

"H-how d-do y-you k-know a-about t-them? N-no one is s-supposed t-to k-know about t-them" she stuttered fearfully while backing away from me. When her back hit the wall she jumped in fear and shock.

"Bella you have to remember that I'm the one who told you about them in the first place. Bella this is very important I need you the story I told you about the history of the tribe? Can you do that?" I asked cautiously. Sam said I couldn't tell her outright but if she guessed then I wouldn't be tell her.

"Yes. They told stories about the wolves and the cold ones. But why are you bringing this up. You told me that the wolves were gone. You said they only came back when the cold ones came....." she said in a whisper while she processed this information. "The wolves are back. Aren't they?"

"Yes. We are back" I said while hoping to tell her indirectly that I was one of them. Her eyes opened wide with shock and a hint of fear.

"You're one of the wolves." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Yes but you don't have to be afraid. If the bloodsuckers come back we can deal with them."

"You can't go up against them. They will kill you if you give them the chance. You don't know what you are getting yourself into Jake." Bella said in a whisper.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about us. We are strong enough to kill them for good. That is what we are made for. To get rid of them forever."

"You can't kill them. They are my family. Any other vampire will kill you. They love playing games when killing you. Thats what they live for.....believe me ....i know." She said but whispered the last part.

"What do you mean you know" I said while trying to reign in my anger.

"Believe me you don't want-"

"Bella tell me now. What do you mean 'I know'" I said. I could feel the wolf inside of me trying to get out. I knew if I was going to listen to this story I would have to stop my anger somehow before it was too late.

*************************************************************************************

Well that was chapter 5. I hoped you like it. I want to ask you something about something that will happen later on in the story. It's about the relationship between Jacob and Bella.

Here's 3 options:

1)Jacob and Bella for the whole story

2)Jacob and Bella for a few chapters then Jacob and his imprint and Bella with Edward of he comes back (evil laugh)

3)Jacob and Bella for a few chapters the Edward comes back and E and B get back together while leaving Jacob broken hearted.( I know its like in the book but B and J would be a proper couple)

Well let me know either in PM's or reviews. Dont forget to review either though. I love getting reviews. Lets see if we can make it to 20 reviews and I get a new chapter up as soon as it hits 20 or else it will most likely be around Wednesday.

Dont forget to review!

XxX


	7. An Accidental Attack

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it!**

**************************************************************************************************************************

**My Personal Sun**

**Chapter 6: An Accidental Attack  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************

**_Previously: JPOV_**

"_You can't kill them. They are my family. Any other vampire will kill you. They love playing games when killing you. Thats what they live for.....believe me ....i know." She said but whispered the last part._

"_What do you mean you know" I said while trying to reign in my anger._

"_Believe me you don't want-" _

"_Bella tell me now. What do you mean 'I know'" I said. I could feel the wolf inside of me trying to get out. I knew if I was going to listen to this story I would have to stop my anger somehow before it was too late._

**************************************************************************************************************************

**JPOV**

After a few minutes of Bella's internal battle she finally spoke.

"Fine" she said finally giving in. "Remember last year when I decided I didn't want to live here anymore so I drove back to Phoenix."

"Yes. It was after you came back from that date with the leech." I said curtly while seeing her flinch at the term leech. "You went back. They went to Phoenix to convince you to come back to Forks. On your way up to their room you fell down two flights of stairs and fell through a window. You came back with a broken leg and cuts and bruises on your arms and legs." I remember so clearly the way she looked the night they brought her home. She looked so fragile and vulnerable. I could see that she nervous of what she was about to say and possibly my reaction.

"Well. That was just a cover story." She said in a rush that I almost didn't hear what she said.

"A cover story for what Bella?"

"Promise me you won't freak out and leave me" she whispered so softly I nearly couldn't hear it

"I promise Bella. I won't leave you unless you want me to or I have to, to protect you."

"Ok. The real story is... Edward took me to watch baseball with his family that night because there was a storm coming in. As a result of their strength that's the only time they can play. During the game three nomads heard them and decided they wanted to join them. The Cullen's lined up with myself and Edward just behind them in an attempt to mask my scent. One of the nomads though caught my scent and Edward reacted to his thoughts. See some vampires have special abilities. James was a tracker which meant his sense of smell was more acute than usual.

To try and get away from him I had to leave Forks. So I thought that because Phoenix would be the obvious place I would go that James would think I wouldn't go there because of that fact. He figured it out and went to Phoenix. He rang me and used a tape on which my mom was looking for me. I thought he had my mom so I agreed to meet him in a ballet studio I used to go to when I was younger. When I got there I found out that he didn't have her. Then he started to attack me. That's how I got the broken leg and cuts and bruises. It was also the night I nearly became one of them."

I knew I was on the border of losing control but I had to find what she meant.

"What do you mean you nearly became one of them. Once they bite you there is no going back." I could see she was absently tracing a scar on her arm. I reached out and took her arm in my hand and looked and the crescent shaped scar. I traced it with my fingertips only to find it a few degrees colder than the rest of her skin. "He actually bit you. I thought once the venom entered the bloodstream there's no going back?"

"Edward sucked the venom out of my blood" she said quietly.

I could feel myself losing control of the wolf inside of me. So I ran out of there with Bella hot on my heels.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

"Edward sucked the venom out of my blood" I said quietly.

I see Jake trembling. All of a sudden he turned and ran. I ran after him. Just as he reached the back door he jumped through the air. I saw bits of shredded cloth go all of the place while Jake sprouted a russet brown fur coat.

Suddenly Jake turned on me and swiped out with his massive paw. Instinctively I put my arms up to protect my face. I felt skin and cloth tearing then nothing. There in my back garden was two more wolves. I knew Jake was the russet brown wolf. I would have known anyway because of his eyes that were now filled with guilt and disgust.

With Jake there was a black wolf **(A/N this is Sam)** and a deep brown wolf. **(A/N This is Jared) **I could feel myself slowly losing conscious from the smell of blood. I looked up to see Jake's eyes looking into my silently apologising for what happen. That was the last thing I saw before the darkness took over.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**JPOV (Takes up just before he changes.)**

I could feel myself losing control of the wolf inside of me. So I ran out of there with Bella hot on my heels. While I jumped through the air I could feel the fur burst through my skin. Then the wolf took over.

**(A/N Italics is the wolf in Jake he can see what's happening but can't stop it)**

_He sensed someone behind him. He took a defensive pose and turned. While he turned he took a swipe with his paw and the scent of blood filled the air. As he slowly stalked towards his prey he was knocked away by another wolf. _

I was brought back to my senses by Sam and Jared who were trying to keep my down and away from the blood in the air. Just then my actions as a wolf caught up to me. I had attacked Bella.

_She will be ok Jacob. From the looks of the conversation you had she has been through worse. But before we help her you need to calm down.- Sam said while directing his thoughts at me_

_Jake, Sam is right you need to calm down so you can help her – Jared said._

Slowly I calmed down. I looked up at Bella with guilt for what I had just done and disgust for myself in my eyes. I saw her deep brown eyes staring into my eyes just before she collapsed to the ground. Worry took over me at this point. Sam had just changed and rushed over to her.

"Jake we need to get her to a hospital. Change as soon as you can and get some clothes and met me at the hospital. The story is that I found her in the woods like this. Don't mention anything other than that." Sam said in his alpha voice while looking at me before turning to Jared. "Jared I need you to change and clean up here. Then go to my house and tell Emily what happened."

We both nodded to indicate that we understood while Sam turned and brought Bella to my car and drove off to the hospital.

I know what Sam felt like when he had marred Emily. I felt so guilty it was nearly unbearable.

Slowly I was able to change but decided to go against it to run home then change. When I arrived home there was a pair of sweats and a t-shirt by the edge of the woods bordering my house.

I changed and put on my clothes and went inside to face my father.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N** Don't worry Bella wont die or anything major like that well maybe. (insert evil laugh here)

Hopefully I will update soon but there recently been a death among one of my cousin's family so I will have to help out but I think I will have a chapter up by Wednesday.

Lets see if we can get 10 reviews for this chapter and I will update sooner!

Please Review. You should know the drill by now!!

XxX – tWiLiGhT-rOx 15


	8. AN: Hiatus

Hey guys I know that it' been a while since I last updated and for now it will stay that way. My laptop has crashed and I brought it to a guy I know who fixes laptops and unfortunately it will stay that way. So I will have to get a new laptop but that not the worst part. I lost all the files I had for all my stories so I have to start for the beginning on new chapters that I had already written. So it will take me a while to get them sorted out but I will be back maybe by the end of September or start of October.

Thanks to everyone who has read y stories so far and they will not be forgotten.

They will be updates as soon as I have enough chapters written up.

Thanks for the support and see ya soon

Niamh D

XxX


End file.
